Last Night
by biyatch
Summary: A night spent together. hitsuhina. Warning: AUish:married life. Lemon.


**a/n:** Umm...well...this is...kinda awkward ne? well...i just thought i'd write one coz...havent really read any hitsuhina lemon on site so there...they might be OoC and a little...(okay so maybe not just a little...)cliche. I guess due to the fact that they look like kids no one would dare write a lemon fic bout them but still...anyways...just read on and enjoy!

**Dis:** I dont own Bleach...coz if I did I'd be the one sleeping with _shiro-chan!_ hehehe...

* * *

- 

-

-

-

"Last Night"

The pale moonlight shone, illuminating the room between the crack of the sliding doors. Within these four walls lay two souls waiting for the sun to rise. Blue-green eyes stared at the person next to him. Dark hair spilled on his white pillow, while her delicate face gently pressed against it. Crumpled sheets covered her small naked form from chest down.

He reached to brush the stray hair from her cheeks, it made her stir. "Shiro-chan?" Her lids fluttered before finally opening, dark orbs looked at him groggily.

"It's almost dawn." his deep voice rang through the silent room.

Her lips pouted as she reached for him, she slid her hands and embraced him closer. "Are you leaving already?"

He felt his heart cracked a little. He never liked leaving soul society, but the mission required him to be there. They didn't had a choice. He placed a rough hand on her cheek and stroke it gently. "In a while..."

She didn't say anything; she wouldn't, for she understood, more than anyone else… He had his duties and so did she. He was needed and he'll go. Plain and simple.

But for now, he was with her. Within this room he _belonged_to her.

She felt him moved away but she held him tighter. _Not yet_. He smiled and bent closer so he could kiss her, to reassure her he was not leaving yet. Like wild fire he felt his skin burned as her hands skimmed over his shoulder, arms came around him and pulled him closer.

He deepened their kiss, earning a soft moan from her.

It wasn't the first night they spent together…but he hoped it won't be the last either. Every time they leave each other's company, in the back of their minds, they knew, they might not find themselves inside this four-walled quarters again. When the second war broke it changed things…surviving was no longer guaranteed. Not for shinigami's like them.

So like always he touched her gently, tenderly…

Held her like they had all the time in the world.

Kissed her like there was no tomorrow…

Made love like it was their last.

Because he can't risk not letting her know...not again...like what he did before. She needed to know how much he cared for her… like no other. Needed her… like she was the very air he breathed. Love her… like she was the only reason he existed.…

And she'd let him because she knew…she understood…and she cared for him like no other. Needed him…for he was the strength that kept her going. Love him…for she realized he was all that she needed…no one else.

She threw her head back, his lips then trailed down her neck, planting soft kisses before burying his face on the crevice between her breasts. She fisted his white hair as he settled on top, her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively, and straddled him in place. She sought for that intimate contact which was both too much and yet not enough.

Warm hands glided over cool skin. He cupped one of her breast and brought it to his mouth, sucking it gently, making her moan out of sheer pleasure. His other hand then caressed her thigh before it rested on her hip.

He pulled away…only for a moment to look at her. She didnt look away; Dark eyes no longer shy like they used to be…. She gazed up to him, blue-green eyes no longer cold like they once were…

He captured her parted lips once more before entering her. Her muscles tensed and he heard her gasped before she relaxed, accommodating his full length inside of her. He then moved his hips, slowly at first then picking up pace.

She moaned and gasped for air.

_"Toushiro…"_

Her breath would hitch and he'd hear her cry out his name. Panting, he buried his face in her hair, pushing in faster, harder, feeling her tightened with each thrust.

He felt her convulse as she reached her limit. He joined her a few moments later, calling out her name before losing his control.

Sweat drenched his body while perspiration dampened her skin. Carefully, he moved to lie on his back, still holding her close as they both catch their breaths.

Outside, the sun was slowly rising and the time for him to leave was drawing near. But she knew… and she understood…

"I'll come back soon." He said firmly, like he was sure of it…like no Hollow...no Menos...no Vastorodes could keep him away from her.

And she smiled "I know…" because for now, that's what counts…

The knowledge that she belonged to him and he to her...

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

you can tell...I'm not really good with descriptive writing ...hihihi

someone actually mentioned about this being PWP and then i asked _"eehh? what's PWP?"_ i didnt find out until Raika hit me in the head and told me _"Ahou ka teme wa... it's porn without plot! anata no baka desu!"_

i feel kinda stupid afterwards..hehe..but yes...this is PWP.

Reviews please...im a sucker for reviews...


End file.
